


Dolls At Play

by ChaoticNeutral



Series: Miraculous: Tales of Littlebug and Chaton Noir [10]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chaton Noir - Freeform, Dolls AU, Fluff, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, IT’S ALIVE, Littlebug - Freeform, Minimouse - Freeform, Mominette AU, Pik
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24059686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticNeutral/pseuds/ChaoticNeutral
Summary: The Dolls put on a performance for Adrien and Marinette. And are totally not up to anything naughty.Really.
Series: Miraculous: Tales of Littlebug and Chaton Noir [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1302908
Comments: 29
Kudos: 460





	Dolls At Play

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShivaVixen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShivaVixen/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Someone’s Waiting For You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22064587) by [ShivaVixen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShivaVixen/pseuds/ShivaVixen). 



* * *

A stage was set on top of a plus carpet with a stack of pillows to note one side and a half full laundry basket on the other. The stage displayed as its setting a variety of blocks arranged in a grouping of small squares and one significantly taller stack. The smell of cookies baking below permeated the air.

Across from the stage sat Marinette with Pik settled securely in her lap. Adrien sat right next to her, within perfect cuddling distance. Both were seated on the floor to get the best angle of the set. In addition, the “audience” also consisted of the kwamis whom were all curious about the events taking place (and grateful to Marinette and Adrien for donning the Miraculous so they could enjoy the show), and took their own seats on the variety of pillows brought for the occasion.

The rest of the space was taken up by Minimouse. All of her, just to make the audience seem bigger. She wanted to be supportive, after all.

Behind the “stage”, Littlebug and Chaton took their places, with the latter giving a small wave to his parents before giving a nod to Littlebug to start.

_Once upon a time there was a rotten person called King Meanieface who was a bad ruler and a worse parent._

“Why does it look like my father?”

“I’m sure it’s nothing, Adrien.”

“But…”

“Just keep watching the show.”

“…fine.”

_King Meanieface had a precious child called Princess Sunshine._

“But it looks like a boy.”

_Irrelevant._

“And it looks like Adrien.”

_Coincidence._

“It just has Adrien’s face with long hair.”

_Are you complaining?_

“Adrien, why can’t you make your hair look that long or luxurious?”

“Plagg!”

“You’re just jealous that you don’t have that dress.”

  
  
“….maybe.”

Nobody noticed as a couple of the Minimice slowly started to slip away from the audience.

_Princess Sunshine was sad because he was stuck in a big empty tower. Where King Meanieface put the Princess because he’s a jerk who doesn’t like it when people are happy._

The paper doll of Princess Sunshine was lifted to the window of a fancy tower made of blocks.

"This is sounding familiar.”

_The Princess was guarded by a dragon._

_Or would be, except dragons are cool. And much too cool to listen to someone like King Meanieface._

“Why, thank you!” Longg said, proudly.

_So King Meanieface made a Guardian to watch the Princess instead. And force him to do boring things all day like study and stand still for hours on end._

A navy bird plush was held up. While mostly a dark blue, there was a noticeable streak of red ribbon attached to it head. Little hands waved the plush and set at the bottom of the tower.

_Because of this, Princess Sunshine was sad and bored. But since King Meanieface was a jerk, he had to make other people unhappy, too. So he started making monsters and set them on the nearby town._

A squeaky frog toy was held up and then tossed over to a small grouping of blocks made to look like tiny houses. Being so much bigger, the frog toy barreled over the blocks, knocking most of them asunder. Noticing it missed a couple, the frog was picked back up and moved over to the remaining buildings, making sure to knock them over this time.

Several of the kwamis chuckled. Marinette smiled. Adrien grinned. Another Minimouse slipped away to join the growing number gathering at the trap door leading to downstairs.

_So the people were unhappy. And because they were unhappy, their unhappiness gave King Meanieface power, which he used to make more monsters._

The King Meanieface paper doll was put aside and replaced with a much creepier masked paper doll.

_And so people suffered because he’s a big fat jerk._

“Is that Hawk Moth?”

“Shh! Don’t interrupt!”

_But one of the people was sick of suffering and having to rebuild her family’s farm. So she decided to fight King Meanieface._

“How would she do that?”

_She made an armor out of bread._

“Okay, officially my favorite hero ever now.”

A cookie in the shape of a person was held up.

_She was going to fight the evil King Meanieface’s monsters!_

The cookie hero faced off against the frog toy, wielding a spork.

_The brave hero fought the monsters. And she won._

The cookie stood tall for a cookie covered in frosting and little sprinkles, with only a few of the sprinkles falling off as it was moved. It poked the frog monster with the spork, getting the utensil trapped in a section of the frog toy. Attempts to remove it sadly didn’t work, and it was forced to abandon its spork weapon.

_She sort of won._

“Do you want help?”

_No._

Marinette frowned but remained seated and to the dolls’ relief, facing away from the direction of the trap door the Minimice had just gotten open.

The cookie hero was made to stand on top of the frog toy in victory.

_And so she sought to find the source of the monsters._

The cookie hero lost another sprinkle as she was moved to the block tower.

_And found her way to the tower where Princess Sunshine was._

The Princess paper doll seemed to look over the edge of the tower down at the cookie. The cookie in turn was faced up at the Princess.

_And they fell in love._

Little bubbles were blown between them.

The audience “aww”-ed at the sight. Including one Minimice who got a bit distracted by the scene before one of the others pulled her down the opening.

The bird plush was pushed forward.

_But there was still King Meanieface’s monster guarding Princess Sunshine. And wouldn’t let Bread Knight near him._

“Gasp!”

“Adrien…don’t.”

“But they’re being parted, Mari! They’re forbidden lovers!”

“Adrien, no. Come on.”

“It’s so beautiful!”

_Bread Knight was able to fight the monster._

The cookie and bird plush were made to act like they were fighting, with the cookie losing a couple more sprinkles in the process. But the Princess paper doll was taken out of the tower and did a dive head first right onto the bird plush, which was then kicked away. Clearly defeated.

_But she didn’t have to fight alone._

The paper doll and cookie tapped heads.

Adrien was sniffling at this point. Tikki and the other kwamis cooed. Except for Plagg, who was gagging. At least until Marinette promptly shushed Plagg with a cheese wedge.

_And so, Bread Knight and Princess Sunshine went to confront King Meanieface. Except they didn’t know it was him because he was in disguise._

The Hawk Moth-like paper doll was waved back and forth. And the other two ‘heroes’ did the same in retaliation. Ah, it was smack talk then.

_They fought._

The cookie and paper doll jumped around the other paper doll, which was eventually turned upside down and had its head stuck into a small tub of sand kept nearby.

_They won._

The cookie and paper doll then proceeded to do a little dance on top of the “body” of the “King Meanieface” paper doll.

_He was gone and everyone was happy. So they had a big party to celebrate. The end._

Littlebug and Chaton came out in front of the “set” and took their bows. Marinette, Adrien, and the kwamis applauded. Adrien naturally clapped the loudest, unbelievably proud of the kids. Plagg rolled his eyes, but gave a couple claps of his own.

“Well done, very nice. Seems a bit true to life, even.”

Adrien blinked at that. “What do you mean? It’s nothing alike.”

Plagg raised an eyebrow at him. “Oh really?”

“Yes, really! My dad isn’t Hawk Moth.”

“But he IS a big fat jerk.” Plagg pointed out.

Adrien shrugged, sheepishly.

Marinette clapped her hands as she turned to head downstairs. “Well, I think a performance like that deserves a reward.”

She froze, now seeing the open trap door and the multiple Minimice carrying a container of cookies.

“GUYS!”

They scattered.

She turned around and noticed that the other Minimice as well as Littlebug and Chaton had disappeared.

She groaned, knowing it was pointless to try and go after them now.

“You little sneaks!”

“You were going to give them cookies anyway…” Adrien reasoned.

“The key word there is ‘give’ them.” She pointed out, though there was no real heat behind it.

A tug at her pant leg got her attention and she looked down to notice a worried Pik looking up at her, lip wobbling until she picked him up.

“Don’t worry, sweetie. You didn’t do anything.” She reassured him.

Pik hugged her back.

“Come on. We can get you a cookie with frosting.” She told him as she started to take him downstairs.

Adrien watched her leave, unable to help the smile. He then turned to the rest of the room and saw three little dolls poking their heads out from beneath Marinette’s desk with the container of cookies open and splitting the cookies between them. They were joined by the kwamis whom were also sharing in the bounty without even the slightest bit of shame. In the end, each of them ended up with one cookie anyway. But they seemed all the more satisfied for it.

Part of him wondered if they hadn’t planned for all of it. The rest of him highly suspected that was exactly what they did.

“I don’t know whether to be proud or concerned…”

“Be proud.” Plagg told him, floating back over with two cookies in hand. He gave a grin as he handed one to Adrien. “They’re your kittens, after all.”

* * *

Later that evening, Adrien returned home, where he actually had dinner with his father for once.

“Hey dad?”

“Hmm?” Gabriel made an inquiring sound as he took a sip of his coffee.

“If you were Hawk Moth, you would tell me, right?”

Gabriel spat out his coffee.


End file.
